Passagers clandestins
by Subakun-sensei
Summary: Humour. Lorsque de minuscules passagers clandestins s'invitent dans l'équipage, ils mettent de l'animation dans le traintrain du Vogue Merry. Surtout lorsque ces clandestins sont de petites bêtes noires.


**Passagers clandestins**

**

* * *

**

Humour. Lorsque de minuscules passagers clandestins s'invitent dans l'équipage, ils mettent de l'animation dans le train-train du Vogue Merry. Surtout lorsque ces clandestins sont de petites bêtes noires.

* * *

**Avis aux lecteurs de mes autres fics sur Kakashi de Naruto. Si vous n'avez jamais lu One Piece, n'hésitez plus. Au départ, vous trouverez sympathique, et puis, plus vous avancerez dans la lecture, moins vous pourrez vous passer de cet humour irrésistible, de la profondeur des histoires qui s'y développent passé les premiers tomes, avec de l'humour vraiment drôle et des moments dramatiques à faire chialer votre beau-frère Ricardo qui se prétend un mec viril... et beaucoup beaucoup plus d'aventure et de découvertes passionnantes qu'à Koh-Lanta (même en comptant les épreuves d'immunité et tout le tralala.).**

**Vous n'avez plus qu'une chose à faire: installez vous dans un coin de votre Fnac, Cultura... et lisez!!**

**PS: Vous pouvez aussi bien sûr les acheter, une fois que vous serez devenus accrocs, c'est même recommandé.

* * *

**

Toute l'histoire commença un matin, lorsque Sanji surprit Luffy en train d'espionner ses préparatifs de petit-déjeuner, tout en grignotant un je ne sais quoi pas plus gros qu'un grain de poivre, mais pourvu de pattes gigotantes et musclées.

La première frayeur passée, le cuistot se raisonna. Il avait personnellement coupé toutes les pattes, tentacules ou ailes de toutes les victuailles qui pullulaient sur la table. Cette bestiole ne pouvait pas provenir pas d'un plat que Luffy aurait chapardé dans sa cuisine.

Une deuxième frayeur le prit lorsqu'il vit son capitaine glisser la main entre son crâne et son désormais célèbre couvre-chef et farfouiller entre les mèches brunes. La main en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, tenant entre deux doigts un insecte autour duquel s'enroula sa longue langue caoutchouteuse devant les yeux horrifiés du blondinet qui se gratta machinalement le crâne à cette vue perturbante.

« Mais, c'est... ce sont... »

* * *

« Des poux », confirma Nami quelques minutes plus tard. 

Accroupie sur la table, penchée au-dessus des cheveux de son capitaine toujours occupé à sa nourrissante occupation, elle observait l'une des bestioles qui courut se réfugier derrière une des oreilles de Luffy.

Avec un air ingénu dont il avait lui-seul le secret, celui-ci posa une question en toute innocence.

« Dis Sanji, ça se mange? »

Un poing s'abattit violemment sur son crâne, occasionnant un remue ménage chez les insectes qui le squattaient.

« ET TU T'IMAGINE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE QUOI LA, A TON AVIS? UN PEU TARD POUR DEMANDER SI C'EST COMESTIBLE, TU NE CROIS PAS? » hurla la navigatrice.

Mais Sanji ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre:

« Évidemment que cela se mange. De nombreux peuples primitifs se nourrissaient d'insectes... je connais une très bonne recette de milk-shake à la fourmi, je peux aussi les faire griller et les mélanger à du riz et des épices pour nous faire des boulettes de riz croustillantes... »

« Mais bien sur, » se reprit-il de justesse, cela ne se fait que dans les cas les plus extrêmes, si nous étions à court de vivres, ou bien dans les cas de grandes famines... car ce serait ... extrêmement dégoûtant... répugnant... contraire aux normes sanitaires qui s'imposent sur un navire en présence de sublimes déesses comme toi ma Nami-san adorée... »

Le poing de la douce déesse en question se contenta de survoler sa tête, avant de reprendre sa position initiale à côté de sa hanche.

Après une rapide inspection de toutes les chevelures des membres de l'équipage sous de nombreuses paires d'yeux, Robin s'était auto-proclamée seule survivante à l'invasion.

Depuis ce moment, les disputes concernant l'origine de l'infestation se multiplièrent.

Nami raisonna et conclut en fixant Pipo avec insistance qu'ils devaient avoir élu domicile en premier sur les cheveux longs les moins bien entretenus du bateau, donc ceux des hommes.

Pipo argumenta qu'il n'était pas le seul homme aux cheveux longs du Vogue Merry.

Sanji rétorqua qu'ils avaient du interpréter le vert des cheveux de Zoro comme une invitation, et avaient du être curieux de goûter à ces cheveux exotiques.

Zoro soutint qu'en toute logique, le premier infesté était celui qui avait trouvé ses poux en premier, soit Luffy.

Luffy hocha la tête, et avala un autre poux.

* * *

La désinfection commença. 

La chance était avec eux, Robin venait d'apercevoir une île à l'horizon, et dès que le bateau accosta sur la jetée, Nami envoya Zorro, Pipo, Luffy et Chopper dans la ville la plus proche pour rapporter une bonne quantité de vinaigre. Elle avait décrété que leurs richesses durement gagnées ne devaient pas être dépensées à la légère, et que seules les filles auraient droit à un véritable shampoing insecticide, quantité de cheveux oblige.

Les bras serrés autour des lourdes bouteilles géantes de vinaigre qui lui semblaient légères comme des fétus de paille, Zoro contemplait le Vogue Merry sur le chemin du retour. Il avait été chargé de porter les courses, puisque Luffy avait les bras emplis de cuissots de gibier divers. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, ils n'avaient pas pu échapper à la pause taverne lorsque l'appétit de leur capitaine s'était subitement réveillé.

Chopper, quant à lui, surveillait précieusement son flacon de lotion qu'il venait d'acquérir chez un apothicaire, car les coups d'oeil en coin de Pipo (qui s'était soudainement prétendu allergique au vinaigre) sur son sachet ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Le capitaine Pipo était certes terrifiant, mais Nami en furie était pire, et Chopper était prêt à tout pour échapper à son courroux.

Au fur et à mesure de leur approche, l'escrimeur apercevait de lointains mouvements qui enveloppaient le bateau. Lorsqu'ils se furent approchés à une relative proximité, il devint évident qu'il s'agissait des draps , couvertures, serviettes, tissus divers et variés... enfin bref, de la totalité du linge utilisé par l'équipage.

Trois silhouettes s'agitaient et se détachaient sur la clarté du linge et du ciel. Leurs trois Nakamas avaient profité de leur absence pour effectuer la corvée de lavage. Des dizaines de mains poussaient sur le mât et sur les bords du Vogue Merry saisissant simultanément des dizaines de pince à linge et fixant leur lessive sur le bastingage.

Zoro riait d'avance à l'idée de la vanne qu'il allait pouvoir lancer à Sanji, sur le fait qu'en rajoutant ses talents de ménagère à ses talents de cuisinier, il faisait une parfaite épouse à marier, lorsque son regard fut attiré par un tissu noir qui flottait parmi les taies d'oreiller.

Instinctivement, il lâcha son fardeau pour porter la main à son bras et devint pâle comme la mort. C'était...

Luffy, Pipo et Chopper s'étaient retournés au bruit de chute, et s'étaient trouvés face à un Zoro statufié la bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, en direction de l'Océan. Un léger gargouillement s'échappait de ses lèvres, comme s'il tentait d'articuler quelque chose, mais qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots.

" On dirait qu'il a vu la mort ", s'exclama Pipo, jetant rapidement autour d'eux des regards peu rassurés.

Quel que soit ce qui avait mis leur courageux et invulnérable sabreur dans cet état, ce n'était certainement pas bon pour eux, c'était sans doute même affreusement, terriblement mauvais.

Chopper devait partager son avis, puisqu'il s'était subitement caché la tête derrière les jambes de Pipo.

Seul leur capitaine restait de marbre. Il semblait intrigué par ses yeux grands ouverts. Se plaçant derrière son bretteur, il contorsionna son propre cou pour parvenir à regarder dans la même direction.

" Trouvé!! "

Son bras de caoutchouc s'éleva dans les airs, s'étirant jusqu'au bateau, puis revint peu après, la main serrée autour de l'objet du délit! A cette vue, Zoro revint à la vie.

" Mon bandana ! Les salauds... je vais les... Mais quand est-ce qu'ils l'ont..."

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il se souvint de la navigatrice l'attrapant par le bras en le houspillant pour qu'il se réveille et parte en courses avec les autres. Cette fichue pick-pocket...

Il allait nouer son bandana autour de son bras lorsqu'il fut pris d'un horrible doute. Il enfouit le visage dans le tissu mouillé avant d'avoir un haut le coeur... et de le cacher au fond d'une de ses poches.

" Enfoirés... il sent le vinaigre... et pire encore ... la lavande ! "

Plus jamais il n'oserait le mettre au sommet de son crâne.

" Il allait la massacrer ! "

* * *

A son arrivée sur le Vogue Merry, Zoro avait foncé droit sur la navigatrice. Une colère des plus noires s'affichait sur son visage, alors qu'habituellement seules les réflexions de Sanji parvenaient à perturber sa maîtrise légendaire de lui-même. 

Mais la navigatrice n'avait pas paru effrayée par cette vue et n'en avait pas perdu sa langue.

" Tu devrais plutôt nous remercier Zoro ! Ce truc était encore plus répugnant que la chemise d'Arlong ! Tu aurais du sentir son odeur ! Je ne sais pas comment tu faisais pour le porter sur ton front sans te boucher le nez. Sans compter qu'il était couvert de taches de gras et de sueur. Un vrai torchon. C'est sûrement à force de le mettre pour tes combats les plus intenses, c'est là que tu transpires le plus. "

" ... Tu ne te rends pas compte de sa valeur, pauvre folle. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire bout de chiffon que l'on peut remplacer. Il... "

" Tu te trompes, Zoro, je te comprends très bien. Lorsque j'étais petite, j'avais un doudou que je traînais partout avec moi. Belmer devait à chaque fois ruser pour le laver car il était impossible de me le faire lâcher. Dis toi que j'ai fait fait ça pour ton bien. Il devait avoir une tonne de microbes, on aurait du le laver bien avant."

Suite à cette comparaison humiliante, Zoro avait sommé Nami de se battre avec lui si elle était un homme.

Nami n'avait pas relevé et avait laissé Sanji la protéger pendant qu'elle partait se shampouiner à la salle de bain.

Pipo avait eu beau la supplier, il n'avait pas eu droit au shampoing anti-poux.

De rage et de désespoir, il s'était rasé le crâne sous l'oeil admiratif de leur médecin à quatre pattes, jurant qu'aucune goutte de vinaigre n'était jamais entrée et n'entrerait jamais en contact avec son corps divin, sous peine de le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

" Il y en avait dans la vinaigrette que tu as mangé ce midi. "

Chopper jeta un regard effrayé à l'archéologue qui n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre pour parler, avant de se précipiter vers Pipo, qui s'était jeté sur le sol et se roulait à terre en se tenant le ventre afin que son admirateur numéro 1 ne découvre pas son mensonge.

" Le lavabo est libre Cendrillon, tu peux y aller si tu as fini tes tâches ménagères ma belle. "

Zoro acheva de frictionner sa chevelure à l'aide d'une serviette, puis l'accrocha négligemment sur une poignée de porte pour la faire sécher. Il tendit un flacon de vinaigre à moitié vide au cuistot en se fendant d'un sourire provocateur.

" Je vois que tu viens d'assaisonner la salade qui te sert de cheveux, ironisa l'autre après avoir jeté sa cigarette à la mer. "

" Tu riras moins lorsque tu seras ressorti de la salle de bain. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton nouveau parfum plaira aux filles. "

" Tu empestes à plein nez. Tu n'avais pas besoin de vider la bouteille, il faut toujours que tu tombes dans les excès. Va donc cacher ta tignasse sous ton délicieux bandeau « fraîcheur lavande » . "

D'un commun accord, les deux compagnons commencèrent à se livrer un combat de coups de poings et de coups de pieds pour faire payer à l'autre son impertinence, pendant que Robin se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle de bain, volant le tour du cuisinier qui était de toutes façons bien trop occupé pour venir avant la fin de la demi-heure suivante, afin d'utiliser le shampoing préventif que Nami avait demandé à Chopper de lui acheter.

* * *

La journée se termina chaleureusement autour d'un énorme feu de bois allumé sur la plage, sur lequel Sanji avait fait griller toutes sortes de beignets croustillants aux fruits de mer et monstres marins. Un fumet délicieux s'échappait des pommes de terre en robe de chambre qui se consumaient en étouffant leur garniture fondante de riz épicé. 

Des rires fusaient au milieu de protestations énergiques et de frappantes engueulades, même si le vinaigre ne semblait pas avoir grandement amélioré leur situation.

Il n'avait pas libéré la majeure partie de l'équipage de l'envie de se gratter, même si Chopper leur avait révélé que c'était l'effet psychologique secondaire courant qui survenait chez tous ceux qui entendaient parler de poux. L'énigme de leur apparition à bord n'avait toujours pas été résolue.

Nami frottait énergiquement pour la dixième fois consécutive le tatouage de son épaule.

Pipo se grattait doucement par alternance le bout du nez et son crâne d'oeuf imberbe avec les dents de sa fourchette.

Sanji frottait férocement son sourcil en tire-bouchon à rebrousse-poil tout en lançant de tendre clins d'oeil à sa Nami-chérie.

Zoro se grattait calmement le bas du dos avec le fourreau du Kitetsu.

Luffy se roulait sur le sable brûlant entre deux beignets à chaque démangeaison.

Chopper également ne pouvait s'empêcher de se grattouiller à droite et à gauche.

Nami se frottait le bras pour la trentième fois, le nez et le crâne de Pipo avaient pris une vivifiante teinte rouge écarlate, le sourcil de Sanji se hérissait de mèches rebelles et le bruit des coups de fourreau étaient de plus en plus soutenu et régulier tandis que Luffy avalait goulument des poignées de beignets saupoudrés de sable lorsqu'il laissa échapper un cri . . .

« - Trouvé ! » s'exclama-t-il en brandissant victorieusement une main en l'air. « C'est un pou qui s'était caché dans la jambe de mon pantalon pour échapper au vinaigre . . . Et là, il y en a un autre, . . . dans ma sandale . . . »

« - Impossible ! », s'exclama Chopper, après s'être repris de la trouille bleue que lui avaient causé le hurlement de Luffy. « Les poux ne vivent que dans les cheveux ... ça doit être un autre insecte... »

« - Si, si, c'est le même, je le reconnais. Il a la même tête et les mêmes gigots que tous ceux que j'ai avalés cet après-midi. Regarde... » et il lui posa au bout du museau la deuxième bestiole qu'il n'avait pas encore englouti, avant d'entamer un concours de grimace avec Pipo sur le thème du « je suis une petite bête qui vient te pomper le sang ».

« - Nami... » fit le renne d'une toute petite voix « ... ils ressemblaient vraiment à ça les poux d'aujourd'hui ? »

« - Tu les as bien vu non? »

« - Eh bien », bredouilla Chopper en triturant le sable avec l'extrémité de son sabot, « ils étaient trop rapides pour moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à en attraper pour les examiner. »

La navigatrice contourna le barbecue gigantesque, mais, le temps qu'elle parvienne jusqu'au médecin miniature, la bébête s'était évaporée entre ses poils.

A sa demande, elle lui dessina un portrait robot de leur envahisseur.

Chopper devint pâle. Il se leva sans un mot et parti en direction du bateau, duquel il revint rapidement, tenant un livre entre ses sabots avant.

« - Tu es sûre qu'il ne ressemblait pas plutôt à ça? »

La rouquine observa attentivement l'illustration, avant de secouer la tête négativement, et de pointer une autre bête du doigt, sur la page de droite.

« On dirait celle là non? C'est ça que je t'ai dessiné... Mais ce n'est pas un poux ... »

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage.

« Ca change tout ! Je tiens notre coupable, et je sais qui va rembourser toutes nos dépenses superflues. »

« Comme tu es intelligente Nami-san ! », s'exclama Sanji la bouche en coeur, en lui tendant un beignet façonné en fleur.

« Elle le serait encore plus, cuistot dingo, si tu lui laissais le temps de nous mettre au courant de sa découverte, marmonna l'escrimeur. « Qui est donc le responsable de cette crise de lavage aigüe? »

Peut-être était-ce à cause de l' « accident » qui était survenu à son bandana, mais cette information lui semblait très importante. Ces parasites avaient foutu la journée en l'air.

L'escrimeur aurait encore préféré de loin qu'ils aient été abordés par un navire plein à craquer de marines, avec en prime un de ces pirates bouffon et indécrottable sur lesquels ils tombaient régulièrement.

Tout aurait mieux valu au fait que, pendant au minimum deux ou trois semaines, il allait devoir se supporter:

- le crâne chauve et à présent zébré de Pipo, en plus de son nez abominable (personne ne pouvait imaginer une pire abomination, imaginez sa tête et enlevez les cheveux, vous le constaterez vous même),

- de rêver toutes les nuits qu'il est prisonnier entre deux feuilles de salade en vinaigrette, et de se réveiller en sueur entre des draps propres mais désinfectés (mais après tout, il pouvait dormir sur le pont ou le plancher, ou bien sur le hama... non ... pas le hamac... désinfecté lui aussi.)

- le merveilleux parfum qui imprégnait les serviettes de toilettes (il envisageait d'ailleurs de ne plus se laver, ou bien de ne plus s'essuyer au sortir de la douche pour éviter que l'odeur ne contamine son corps entier, sinon ça ne servait à rien d'esquiver les draps). Encore heureux qu'ils avaient épargnés les habits.

- l'envie de se scalper lui-même ou d'imiter Pipo (mais à bien y réfléchir, il préférait attendre que les lavages suivants atténuent l'odeur)

- la succession de plats en vinaigrette qu'ils allaient devoir se manger ( pas la peine de rêver, le réprimeur du gaspillage de nourriture ne les laisserait jamais vider les bouteilles restantes par dessus bord)

A en juger par les regards à présent attentifs de tout l'équipage sur Nami, les autres partageaient son avis.

La navigatrice sourit lentement, consciente de son pouvoir et désireuse de ménager ses effets. Elle en oublia même de monnayer l'information. Elle brandit fièrement son dessin devant elle.

« - Cette petite bête que vous voyez là. Figurez vous que ce n'est autre qu'une puce ! Même les plus demeurés d'entre nous doivent comprendre ce que ça signifie et qui nous l'a apporté... Non, pas Pipo Luffy, les puces sont apportés par les animaux ... Non, Sanji n'est pas un animal non plus, ce n'était qu'une expression quand j'ai dit hier que c'était un vrai petit toutou ... Un animal avec des sabots, des cornes, des poils et un chapeau... Regarde un peu autour de toi bon sang! ... Le renne est un animal ... Chopper est un renne ... Comment ça « c'est pas du jeu il n'est pas là » ... Ouvre un peu les yeux et regarde juste à côté de m... »

« - CHOPPER ! Chopper, reviens ici tout de suite ... tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça! »

Peu téméraire et pas complètement idiot, le petit renne avait choisit la voie le plus sage et la plus sécurisante.

Prenant sa forme humaine et ses jambes à son cou, il avait déjà presque atteint le bateau pour aller s'enfermer dans sa cabine lorsque ses compagnons de route s'aperçurent de son absence.

Abandonnant derrière eux le feu crépitant et le sable tiède, tous se lancèrent à sa poursuite dans un même élan, sous les yeux de Robin qui repris une des délicieuses fritures de crevettes avant de faire pousser quelques yeux sur le bateau, histoire de suivre un peu l'action.

Malheureusement pour leur médecin, une porte en bois n'était pas suffisante pour retenir ses nakamas.

Apparemment, Pipo lui en voulait pour sa tonsure, Luffy pour lui donner envie de se manger la tête à cause de l'odeur de vinaigre qui s'en dégageait, Zoro pour son bandana, Sanji lui faisait payer d'avoir gâché ses futurs plans drague, et Nami voulait le motiver à rembourser l'argent avancé.

Pipo lui enleva son chapeau et lui tondit la tête, pour qu'il sache ce que cela faisait de se raser le crâne, Luffy lui fit avaler les poils coupés, Sanji l'enduisit de vinaigre et Zoro d'adoucissant à la lavande, et Nami attendit sa promesse solennelle de remboursement au triple des dépenses effectuées avant d'ordonner aux autres de le lâcher.

Robin quitta la plage après avoir récupéré les restes de leur festin, et jeté du sable sur les cendres. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bateau, l'équipage était déjà endormi en vrac sur le pont ou dans les chambres. Ils avaient eu beaucoup d'émotions fortes aujourd'hui.

Chopper avait enfoncé son chapeau sur son crâne et ronflait profondément.

La journée promettait d'être longue le lendemain, il leur restait à trouver un moyen pour éradiquer les puces du bateau.

Elle promettait aussi d'être très amusante.

* * *

Merci de me dire si ça vous a plu, en tous cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. 

Au départ, j'avais prévu que Pipo rase Chopper entièrement, mais j'ai changé d'avis en l'imaginant tout rasé avec des petits yeux suppliants et tout tristes. Et puis comme ça, j'aurai pas de soucis avec la SPA.

* * *

Dîtes, ça ne vous donne pas envie de vous gratter vous aussi ? Écrivez-moi une petite review, l'envie vous passera pendant ce temps ( c'est Chopper qui me l'a dit ). 


End file.
